wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Błękitna Gwiazda
Błękitna Gwiazda (ang. Bluestar) – była przywódczyni Klanu Pioruna. Matka Mglistej Stopy, Kamiennego Futra i Meszka, partnerka Dębowego Serca. Wygląd Błękitna Gwiazda jest dużą, gibką, jasną, niebieskoszarą kotką o błękitnych oczach. Posiada miękkie, grube, długie futro oraz szeroki pysk, głowę i ramiona, które przecina blizna. Odznacza się srebrnym połyskiem wokół nozdrzy, długim, eleganckim ogonem, a także rozszarpanym uchem. Charakter Wkrótce... Historia Wkrótce... Fabuła Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu W prologu, Błękitną Gwiazdę widać we śnie Ćmiego Lotu, kiedy traci życie po walce. Choć nienazwani, czekają na nią Ognista Łapa, Szara Łapa, Krucza Łapa i Tygrysi Pazur. Czwórka kotów czeka, aż przywódczyni znów będzie żyć, a po chwili porusza ogonem. Kocica odżywa, i zaczyna mówić do Ognistej Łapy. Kiedy Ćmi Lot śni o Księżycowym Kamieniu, widzi szarą kocicę idącą w stronę groty i towarzyszącego jej Pierzastego Wąsa. Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy Krzywa Łapa widzi Błękitna Łapę po raz pierwszy na zgromadzeniu. Uczniowie rozpoczynają przyjacielską pogawędkę, pomimo, że są uciszani często przez inne koty z obu klanów. Szaroniebieska kotka nie ma pojęcia kim jest kocur i jest zaskoczona wyglądem oraz stanem jego szczęki. Przeprasza za przenikliwe gapienie się, kiedy Krzywa Łapa się zaczyna wstydzić. Po chwili zaczynają normalnie znowu rozmawiać i żartować na różne tematy. Kiedy zaczyna wiać mocniejszy wiatr, uczniowie zbliżają się do siebie, żeby się ogrzać. Później Klan Pioruna i Klan Rzeki walczą przy Słonecznych Skałach. Błękitna Łapa widzi Krzywą Łapę i myśli, że brązowy kocur jej nie zaatakuje, jednak on rozwiewa wszystkie jej wątpliwości i daje jasno znać, że są teraz wrogami. Rzuca się na nią i uczniowie turlają się przez polanę. Krzywa Łapa przez chwilę waha się i szara kotka rani go w nos. Znowu się na siebie rzucają i tym razem kocur przytrzymuje ją na ziemi. Błękitna Łapa jęczy z bólu, jednak ten ciągle jej nie puszcza, dopóki nie przybywa siostra kotki, Śnieżna Łapa i walczą przeciwko niemu. Kotki wygrywają z uczniem Klanu Rzeki. Jest widziana później na zgromadzeniu, zdecydowanie niezadowolona, kiedy Dębowe Serce wskakuje na Wysoką Skałę. Na zgromadzeniu Błękitna Łapa i Krzywa Łapa, już jako wojownicy, godzą się ze sobą. Ich nowe imiona to Błękitne Futro i Krzywa Szczęka. Szara kotka żartobliwie stwierdza, że wie, skąd wojownik dostał swoje imię. Księżyce mijają, a Krzywa Szczęka staje się zastępcą w Klanie Rzeki. Brązowy kocur widzi ją podczas patrolu mającego odebrać Słoneczne Skały bez jakiejkolwiek walki. Zauważa, że ona oraz Biała Burza szepczą coś do siebie. Wydrzy Plusk zauważa później, że Dębowe Serce i szara wojowniczka cały czas ze sobą rozmawiali. Krzywa Szczęka jednak to ignoruje, stwierdzając, że pewnie po prostu dyskutowali na temat obecnej sytuacji. Kiedy pyta się brata na temat patrolu, nie wspomina o rozmowie z patrolem Klanu Pioruna. Klonowy Cień później wyjawia mu, że kocięta, które przygarnęła Szara Sadzawka są Dębowego Serca i jakiejś wojowniczki z Klanu Pioruna. Krzywa Gwiazda dopytuje się brata na ten temat i w końcu przyznaje, że są to kociaki jego i Błękitnego Futra i wyjaśnia mu, że oddała je do Klanu Rzeki, ponieważ jako karmicielka nie mogła zostać zastępczynią, ale również nie mogła pozwolić, by Ostowy Pazur przejął tą pozycję. Przywódca przypomina sobie, że Ostowy Pazur trenował w Ciemnym Lesie i zastanawia się, czy nie powiedzieć o tym Słonecznej Gwieździe, przy okazji pozwalając szarej kotce wychowywać dalej swoje kocięta. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Wkrótce... Sekret Żółtego Kła Chociaż nie jest nazwana po imieniu, Żółty Kieł widzi ją na zgromadzeniu, gdzie siedzi samotnie pod paprotką. Medyczka postanawia podejść do niej i porozmawiać, jednak przerywa jej kocur z zakrzywioną szczęką z Klanu Rzeki, który niemal ją taranuje by podejść do kotki. Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Wkrótce... Przeznaczenie Klanu Nieba Błękitna Gwiazda pojawia się w jednym ze snów Liściastej Gwiazdy wraz ze Śnieżnym Futrem, Białą Burzą, Chmurną Gwiazdą i Obserwującym Niebo. Nakrapiany Liść przedstawia Liściastej Gwieździe szarą kocicę, wyjaśniając, że była przywódczynią Klanu Pioruna przed Ognistą Gwiazdą. Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Błękitna Gwiazda przerywa Ognistej Gwieździe jego polowanie na wiewiórkę w Klanie Gwiazdy, pytając się go, czy chce się z nim przejść, bo muszą porozmawiać na temat przywódca Jeżynowej Gwiazdy i o nadchodzącym okresie nagich drzew. Ognista Gwiazda z tęsknotą w głosie odpowiada dawnej mentorce, że miał nadzieję, że Nakrapiany Lisć będzie z nim tutaj. Szaroniebieska kocica przypomina mu, że pewnego dnia Piaskowa Burza przybędzie do Klanu Gwiazdy i to ona będzie z nim tutaj. Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w Dzicz Wkrótce... Ogień i Lód Wkrótce... Las Tajemnic Wkrótce... Cisza Przed Burzą Wkrótce... Niebezpieczna Ścieżka Wkrótce... Czarna Godzina Ogniste Serce pozwala pożegnać się z matką Kamiennemu Futrze i Mglistej Stopie, zanim powrócą do Klanu Rzeki. Biała Burza przeprasza nowego przywódcę, mówiąc, że to jego wina, że Błękitna Gwiazda nie żyje i że się nią odpowiednio nie zaopiekował, jednak Ogniste Serce stwierdza, że nie ma za co przepraszać. Rudy kocur ogłasza Klanowi Pioruna, że przywódczyni zginęła oraz wyjawia jej sekret z przeszłości. Rozżarzona Skóra wypowiada się na temat byłej przywódczyni podczas jej pogrzebu, wspominając o tym, jak poświęciła się swojemu klanowi. Kiedy Ogniste Serce zostaje mianowany na przywódcę, dostaje od szarej kocicy dziewiąte i ostatnie życie, wraz z szlachetnością, pewnością i wiarą. Wtedy również daje mu przepowiednię; Z czterech będą dwa. Lew i tygrys spotkają się w bitwie, a lasem będzie rządzić krew. Podczas walki z Klanem Krwi po stracie pierwszego życia Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że jego ciało potrzebuje paru chwil na odzyskanie sił. Nowa Przepowiednia Północ Wkrótce... Blask Gwiazd Wkrótce... Zmierzch Wkrótce... Manga Bicz: Początek Legendy Błękitne Futro jest na patrolu z Ostowym Pazurem i Tygrysią Łapą, kiedy znajdują na swoim terytorium kociaka. Ostowy Pazur stwierdza, że jest intruzem i trzeba go wygonić, jednak wojowniczka staje w obornie pieszczocha i mówi, że to tylko kocię. Kocur stwierdza, że była zawsze za bardzo wyrozumiała dla pieszczochów i pyta swojego ucznia, jak powinni to załatwić. Tygrysia Łapa, ku zadowloeniu mentora, odpowiada, że należy mu się nauczka. Czarny kociak zostaje prawie zabity, gdyby nie Błękitne Futro, która powstrzymuje Tygrysią Łapę przypominając mu, że nie trzeba zabijać, aby wygrwać walkę. Poturbowany Mały patrzy, jak patrol odchodzi i znika w lesie. Złamany Spokój Kiedy Krucza Łapa idzie z Jęczmieniem do Księżycowego Kamienia, Błękitna Gwiazda wraz z Białą Burzą i Nakrapianym Liściem objawia mu się we śnie. Krucza Łapa zwierza się, iż myślał, że koty z Klanu Pioruna kompletnie o nim zapomniały, na co ta odpowiada, że nigdy tak by się nie stało i że widzieli, jakie problemy on z Jęczmieniem mają. Kocica stwierdza, że kocury mają takie prawo do życia na farmie, jak koty z klanów do życia w lesie. Zielonooki kocur dodaje, że zasługuje na bycie uznawanym za lojalnego, bo nie jest już kotem z klanu. Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że to nie liczy, bo nawet jeśli nie jest już z nimi, to wciąż jest ich przyjaciółmi i to jest ta lojalnosć, która nigdy nie umiera. Na koniec życzy mu szczęścia w odnalezieniu Klanu Pioruna. Stracony Wojownik Błękitna Gwiazda jest widziana podczas delirium Szarej Pręgi, wołając jego imię. Przewodnik Po Terenie Sekrety Klanów Błękitne Futro pojawia się w "Przemowa Śnieżnego Futra: Smutna, zimna śmierć", gdzie rodzi swoje kociaki - Mgiełkę, Kamyka i Meszek. Śnieżne Futro przygląda się, jak Meszek umiera, ponieważ jest strasznie osłabiona i jest dla niej za zimno. Szara karmicielka trąca ją, jednak ona się nie rusza. Zaczyna płakać i obwiniać się o śmierć córki. Śnieżne Futro obiecuje siostrze, że zajmie się Meszkiem. Występuje również w "Przemowa Błękitnej Łapy: Cztery Drzewa widziane po raz pierwszy" jako uczennica, której pierwsze zgromadzenie odbywa się dwa dni po mianowaniu. Koty Klanów Skała kwestionuje decyzję Błękitnej Gwiazdy na temat przyjęcia Rdzawego do Klanu Pioruna, zastanawiając, czy to nie kolor sierści kocura oślepił przywódczynię, która od razu stwierdziła, że to on musi być "ogniem" z przepowiedni. Więcej wkrótce... Bitwy Klanów Przywódczyni zostaje wspomniana w "Przemowa Zakurzonej Łapy: Cienie w lesie", gdzie Tygrysi Pazur posyła Kruczą Łapę by poinformował o inwazji kotów z Klanu Cienia i wezwał posiłki. Kiedy Zakurzona Łapa planuje wykonać podwójne Piorunujące Uderzenie, tak, żeby intruzi myśleli, że cały Klan ich otoczył, Długi Ogon woła do Błękitnej Gwiazdy, której tak naprawdę nawet nie ma na miejscu zdarzenia. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Błękitna Gwiazda pochodzi od kotów rasy rosyjski niebieski, lecz nie wiadomo, który z jej przodków był czystej krwi.Potwierdzone przez Vicky Holmes na facebooku. * Za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła przez drogę Grzmotu przypominała się jej śmierć Śnieżnego Futra. * Błękitna Gwiazda może być spokrewniona z Klonowym Cieniem. Vicky Holmes wspomniała o tym na facebooku.. Vicky podoba się ten pomysł. * Błękitna Gwiazda i Dębowe Serce tworzą parę w Klanie Gwiazdy.Potwierdzone przez Kate Cary na twitterze. * Błękitna Gwiazda wzięła Ognistą Łapę na ucznia, ponieważ przypominał jej Dębowe Serce. * Błękitna Gwiazda, gdy była młoda, zauroczyła się w Lwim Sercu, ale nie interesowała się znajdowaniem partnera i była zbyt zajęta, służąc swojemu Klanowi. * W początkowych planach Błękitna Gwiazda miała być z Ognistą Gwiazdą. * Pod koniec swojego życia Błękitna Gwiazda cierpiała na pewną formę demencji.Potwierdzone przez Vicky Holmes na facebooku. * Prawdopodobnie gdy Błękitna Gwiazda trafiła do Klanu Gwiazdy, przeprosiła Prędką Łapę. * W początkowych planach, kocica miała nazywać się Księżycowa Gwiazda, Księżycowy Kamień i Błękitny Kamień. * W "Ogień i Lód" kiedy rozmawia z Chmurką, Paprotką i Jesionkiem po tym jak wyszli z obozu mówi, że "mogli zamarznąć". Mówi to dlatego, bo w tamtym momencie zaczęła rozpamiętywać śmierć Meszka. Błędy * Została opisana z błękitnymi jak niebo oczami. * Została błędnie opisana z białym futrem wystającym z jej pyska. * W książce "Ucieczka W Dzicz" została błędnie nazwana Ognistą Gwiazdą. Ceremonie Ceremonia Ucznia Ceremonia Wojownika Ceremonia Zastępcy Ceremonia Przywódcy Wkrótce... Życia Przywódcy # Pierwsze życie dostała od Sosnowej Gwiazdy, podarował jej współczucie. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Drugie życie dostała od Mruczącej Stopy, podarował jej wytrzymałość. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Trzecie życie dostała od Skowronkowej Pieśni, podarowała jej humor. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Czwarte życie dostała od Słodkiej Łapy, podarowała jej nadzieję. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Piąte życie dostała od Słonecznej Gwiazdy, podarował jej odwagę. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Szóste życie dostała od Gęsiego Pióra, podarował jej cierpliwość. Straciła je podczas zachorowania na zielony kaszel w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy". # Siódme życie dostała od Mchu, podarowała jej zaufanie. Straciła je podczas ataku szczurów w "Ucieczka w DziczUcieczce w Dzicz. # Ósme życie dostała od Księżycowego Kwiatu, podarowała jej miłość. Straciła je podczas zachorowania na zielony kaszel w "Ogniu i Lodzie". # Dziewiąte życie dostała od Śnieżnego Futra, podarowała jej dumę. Straciła je spadając z klifu do rzeki, podczas ataku sfory psów w "Niebezpiecznej Ścieżce". Galeria Blekitna Gwiazda-koc.png|Jako kociak Blekitna Gwiazda-ucz.png|Jako uczennica Blekitna Gwiazda-woj.png|Jako wojowniczka Blekitna Gwiazda-zast.png|Jako zastępczyni Blekitna Gwiazda-przyw.png|Jako przywódczyni Błękitna Gwiazda.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Błękitna Gwiazda ultimate guide.png|Wygląd w "Kotach Klanów" oraz w "Ostatecznym Przewodniku" Blu.png|Wygląd z okładki "Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy" Błękitna Gwiazda.Manga Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy.png|Wygląd w mandze "Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy" Zirytowana_Blu.png|Wygląd w mandze "Bicz: Początek Legendy" Kripi_Blu.png|Wygląd w mandze "Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy" Źródła cs:Modrá hvězda de:Blaustern en:Bluestar es:Estrella Azul fi:Sinitähti fr:Étoile Bleue it:StellaBlu nl:Blauwster ru:Синяя Звезда Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Karmiciele Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazd Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kociaki